


Blindsided

by Gzmoii



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: It's Bucky and Natasha's big day. There were wedding bells ringing in the air, and Sam and Steve couldn't be more miserable. 
  
  
  
  They got set up with guys they just weren't expecting, so why not ditch them? 
  
  
  Steve and Sam were better off together.





	

“This is my wedding, Steve. If you don’t come with a date, Clint’s cousins are going to talk shit about my friends. And they already think everyone I know is insane.” Natasha did a turn, showing off her wedding dress. “It looks amazing, right?”

“Speaking of Clint,  _ your best man _ , why isn’t he here?”

“Answer my question, Steve.”

Steve shrugged. “I know I’m not straight, but c’mon Nat. You know I’m not really a fashion kind of guy.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I already bought the dress. I didn’t ask for your actual opinion. I literally just wanted you to agree. Do you understand me at all, Steve?”

He opened up his phone. “Not really. Find someone for me, okay? I’ll deal with them for a night, since it is your wedding.”

“Thanks for the consideration, Steve. Me and Bucky really appreciate it,” she stated, turning around and walking back into Steve’s bedroom. 

“Sounds great,” Steve responded, not actually listening to what Natasha was saying. He saw that he had a call from Bucky and answered his phone.

“Guess who got you a date?”

Steve groaned. “You and your fiancée are conspiring against me once again, I see.”

Bucky continued as if Steve hadn’t said anything. “His name is Wade. Tony sent him my way, and Natasha approved, so just try to get along with the guy for one night and I’m sure everything will be fine. Trust me, alright?” 

“There’s not a person in this world that I trust more, Buck. We’re practically brothers,” Steve reminded him. “Your wife? Tony? I gotta say, I don’t trust them even half as much as I trust you, which is why I’m a little hesitant about this.”

“Look, if it even half as bad as you think it’s gonna be, I’ll have a pan of Mac ‘n Cheese with your name on it.”

“Are you gonna make it? Because if so, no deal.”

“First of all, ouch,” Bucky said, offended. “And no, I’m not gonna make it. Remember at last year’s Christmas party? Clint’s friend couldn’t make it, and he just sent a dish he’d made instead? That Mac ‘n Cheese, Steve.”

Steve’s mouth watered at the memory of how good that dish had been. “Deal. And the whole pan is mine. I’m not sharing,” he told Bucky, “I’ll see you later.” He hung up as Natasha walked back into the room, smirking.

“So, Wade’s your date?”

Steve refused to look at her. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

* * *

 

“Sam, Natasha asked me to make sure you come to this. We’re bird brothers, and she’s my best friend. Come on, man. I even got you a date.” Clint clasped his hands together, standing in front of Sam. “You never show up to anything. It’s the biggest day of her life, Sam. This time, I don’t think your amazing cooking is going to cut it.”

“I don’t know if I’m going to be free, then.” Sam frowned.

“I took the liberty of clearing your schedule. And your date is one of Natasha’s friends. Blond, attractive, muscular. . .stubborn as rocks. I’m sure you know who I’m talking about. He’s godlike.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You got me a date with him? How the hell did you manage that?”

“I have my ways. Now do you want a date with him or not? Because now’s your big chance.” Clint smirked. He already knew Sam had a huge crush on one of Natasha’s blond friends. Not the one Clint had gotten him a date with, but Sam didn’t have to know that. Thor was great, and Sam would like him. Clint was sure of it.

“I guess since my schedule’s clear, I could.” Sam looked away, trying not to seem too excited. “I gotta go. The wedding’s soon, I should probably find a suit.” Sam was off of Clint’s couch and out the door in seconds, and Clint smiled as he watched him leave.

“He’ll definitely thank me later.”

“And a toast to the happy couple!” Wade raised his glass, standing on top of the table. “I’ve got a statement for the bride and groom!”

“Wade, please sit down,” Steve begged, his head down and face in his hands. “You’re drunk.”

“So are you,” Wade said back, hitting his fork against his glass once again. “Bucktasha, Bucktasha, Bucktasha,” he began, once he’d gotten everyone’s attention.

“I’m not nearly drunk enough to deal with this.” Steve got up from his seat and walked toward the bar. He sat down at the open seat and greeted the man next to him. “Hey,” he said, before ordering his drink. “I’ll have the strongest thing you’ve got.” He leaned on one hand, noticing the man next to him looked just as miserable as he was.

“Bad night?” Steve asked. The man next to him still hadn’t looked in his direction.

“Yeah. I got set up by my friend. I thought I had a date with this guy I’ve kind of got a crush on, you know? Guys who turns up at my place today? Wasn’t him.”

“Here’s to being set up with a guy you didn’t want.” Steve took his glass, and clinked glasses with the poor soul next to him. “That’s my date.” He gestured to Wade, taking a large gulp of his drink. “I don’t think this is strong enough.”

“You’re telling me.” He laughed. “I’m Sam. Thor was my date. He’s not bad, just. . .not who I was expecting.”

“Is that so? And who were you expecting?” Steve asked him.

“You won’t believe it, but. . .you,” Sam admitted, half-laughing as he spoke. “I know. Pretty embarrassing, right? I’m a friend of Clint’s. I usually don’t attend anything, so we probably haven’t officially been introduced.”

“Steve.” Steve raised his glass, shaking the drink a little before setting it down. “So, you have a crush on me, huh?” Steve leaned in closer to Sam, getting a good look at him. He’d had a pretty awful date so far with Wade, and he’d love to have something to take his mind off of it. Sam was pretty. He had thick, dark lashes and high cheekbones. Steve definitely wouldn’t have been against a date with him. “This kind of sucks, and it’s not even an open bar,” Steve said, paying for both their drinks. “Want to get out of here?”

“Hm?” Sam stopped mid-drink. “You serious?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. He just wanted this entire disaster of a day to end better than it began. “Want to, since you’ve got a huge crush on me?”

Sam put his drink down. He had technically just met the man, but they’d had mutual friends for quite a while now. It wasn’t like there were any drawbacks to sleeping with Steve Rogers. “Okay. Let’s get out of here,” He agreed, taking the hand that was held out toward him and ditching the reception with Steve.

They took an Uber back Steve’s place and before they had even made it through the doorway, Steve’s lips were on his.

Sam made quick work of the buttons on Steve’s shirt, working them open by pulling apart each side of the shirt. A few of the buttons popped off, but Steve didn’t seem to notice. He gripped Sam by his belt loops, rolling their hips together. Sam moaned into his mouth, his hands moving up to Steve’s hair, running his fingers through the soft, short strands.

Steve bit Sam’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before he let go, moving in for a open-mouthed kiss. He brushed his tongue against Sam’s, and Sam pulled Steve closer, responding almost immediately by pushing his tongue against Steve’s. The sound of their lips moving against each other and the muffled moans leaving them were the only sounds that filled the room.

After a while, Sam had to pull away for air. He looked at Steve, panting, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. “Are you planning on going all the way with this?” he asked Steve.

“If that’s okay with you, yeah,” Steve responded. “How do you, um. . .” He took a step back, running his fingers through his hair and taking a moment to close the door he and Sam had nearly fell through. He locked it, keeping his gaze on the knob. “You pitch, or catch?”

“What?” Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion. He didn’t know shit about baseball, or how it applied to their current situation.

“You know.” Steve turned back to look at Sam. “Are you more of a giver, or a taker?”

It took a few moments for Sam to realize what Steve was getting at, but when he finally did, he let out a chuckle. “I bottom, Steve.”

“Okay.” Steve nodded, moving in close to Sam once again, their bodies pressed together. “Yeah. That’s good.”

“Another good thing would be if you took me to your bedroom.” Sam crossed his arms. His pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, looking as if Steve had already started pushing them down, and his lips were wet and bitten raw.

“Bed sounds good,” Steve agreed, picking Sam up by his butt and wrapping his legs around his waist, kissing him again as he carried Sam into his bedroom and laid him down on his bed.

“You have lube and condoms, right?” Sam asked him, sliding Steve’s shirt off his shoulders.

“Mmhmm,” Steve hummed an affirmative. He ripped all of the buttons of Sam’s shirt, kissing down his chest. When he reached the V of Sam’s hips, he pulled down his dress pants and boxers at the same time, getting them off completely. “Turn over for me.”

Sam nodded, turning over and lying on his stomach. Steve got one hand under Sam, pushing his hips upward. Sam felt hot, heavy breaths against his hole and spread his legs.

“This okay?” Steve asked, and Sam’s thigh twitched.

“God, yes.” Sam nodded his head, shivering from head to toe as Steve ran his tongue down where Sam was spread. Sam heard the sound of a cap popping open and felt a cool, wet finger pressing into him, stretching him open. “S-Shit, Steve. . .” he moaned.

Steve lifted his head, looking down at Sam before pulling him back for a wet, sloppy kiss. He pushed in a second finger and Sam pressed himself backward, his back against Steve’s chest. He bit down on Steve’s lip and Steve pulled Sam’s open shirt with his free hand, tossing it somewhere unknown, with the rest of Sam’s clothes. He curled his fingers, pressing them against Sam’s prostate. Sam arched his back, gasping against Steve’s lips. Steve ended the kiss, but kept Sam close to him.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Sam.” Steve pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Sam’s thighs. He pulled his cock out of his dress pants, pressing himself against Sam’s back. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes. . .please.” Sam nodded. “Make sure you get a condom.”

Steve grabbed a condom for the box near his bed. Bucky had bought it for him in a ‘just in case’ situation, so it was practically full. Okay. . .so it was completely full. Steve didn’t get laid very often, for a good reason. He was extremely clingy and—

“Steve?” The sound of Sam’s voice brought him back, and Steve put the condom on, putting his hand on Sam’s chest and pulling him against him as he slowly pushed in.

“Ah, oh fuck!” Sam placed his hand over Steve’s, and Sam linked their fingers together.

“You like that?” Steve whispered in Sam’s ear, punctuating his words with a hard thrust that took Sam’s breath away.

“Yes. Fuck yes.” Sam moaned, and Steve reached for his other hand, holding it in his own and kissing his fingers. “That’s good, that’s so good,” he breathed, the back of his head against Steve’s chest. Steve’s lips stretched into a pleased smirk and he pushed his hips forward again, keeping his and Sam’s hands interlocked as he pushed Sam down, pinning him onto the bed. Sam cried out Steve’s name, the new angle causing Steve to hit his prostate with every thrust.

“I’m so close.” Steve leaned in, his lips at Sam’s ear. “Are you gonna cum for me?”

“Mm, yeah, yes,” Sam moaned. “Oh god, yes!” Steve squeezed Sam’s hands before letting go of one of them, turning Sam’s head so he could kiss him as they both came in unison, riding out their highs. Steve pulled out of Sam and took off the condom, tossing it into the trash before he got out of bed, grabbing a towel and helping Sam clean up.

Sam looked around, trying to find his clothes. Steve wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, holding his hands and stopping him. “It’s late. Come on, you can stay.”

Sam looked back at Steve and nodded. “Okay.” He let Steve pull him down onto his bed. Sam lay down, his head against Steve’s chest and Steve’s arm around his waist, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 

“Steve, open up!”

Steve rubbed his face, looking toward his bedroom door and groaning. He looked between his door and Sam before shaking his head and deciding not to move.

“Steve, I will break in!”

Steve grudgingly climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers and black sweatpants before going to the door and opening it. “Clint? What do you want?” he asked, putting a hand above his eyes to shield himself from the light.

“I was going to call you, but you didn’t answer you phone.” Clint walked inside, right past Steve.

Steve cursed under his breath. “So, what’s up?” he asked Clint, looking at his bedroom door and standing at the perfect angle to block it from his view.

“About the food Bucky promised you. So, my friend isn’t answering his phone, either, so it’s gonna be a bit of a wait,” Clint told Steve, going into his fridge. “So, there’s that, I guess. I’m thirsty.”

“Steve, what’s all the noise about?” Sam walked out of Steve’s bedroom, wearing one of Steve’s shirts and standing next to Steve.

“Nothing. You should go back to bed.” Steve cursed his luck, before he wrapped one arm around his waist and kissed him. His mouth still somehow tasted faintly of lemonade, and Steve pulled Sam closer, wanting more. He gripped Sam’s ass through the shirt, before Clint cleared his throat loudly.

“Sam? I’ve been trying to call you.” Clint smirked. “I see you were busy.” His eyes drifted down to Sam’s legs.

Sam tugged the shirt down, trying to cover himself. “I’ll, um. . .” he mumbled. “I’ll be in the other room.” He turned around, letting out a small squeak when Steve smacked his ass, and retreated back into Steve’s bedroom.

“You two know each other?” Clint asked Steve, opening up a bottle of root beer and taking a gulp of it.

Steve shrugged. “We do now,” he told Clint. “I’d like to get to know him some more, so if you wanna—” He gestured toward the front door.

Clint raised his hand defensively. “I get it, I’m out. You two kids have fun.” He waved at Steve, heading out the door. “Also, about the food, Sam’s your guy. So if you wanna tell him about the bet—” Steve closed the door before Clint finished talking and went back to his bedroom. Sam was lying down in Steve’s bed, and Steve climbed back in with him.

“I was wondering...” Steve pressed kiss after kiss against Sam’s neck, his hand on his thigh. “If you were busy this morning. We could go out for breakfast, if you want.”

Sam tilted his head back. “You’re not good at this one-night stand thing, are you?” he asked Steve.

Steve nodded. “Sorry, I just can’t quit you. I need more,” he admitted, giving Sam a quick kiss. “So, breakfast?”

“Breakfast sounds good. But first, I was thinking round two?”

Steve smiled brightened. “Hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
